


Tea With Honey (and a whole lot of Love)

by Bird_Of_Scarlet



Series: Gifts to friends :D [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Kind Of - Fandom, it's from a fanfic, you'll see lmao - Fandom
Genre: Ada has a cold, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, gay af ngl, i think its pretty cute tbh, poor bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/pseuds/Bird_Of_Scarlet
Summary: to have and to holdfrom this day forward;for better, for worse,in sickness and in health.Sometimes, that means literally.A Clarada Birthday Gift for my lil buddy Tegan/Willowcat88





	Tea With Honey (and a whole lot of Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willowcat88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/gifts).



> I have a cold while writing this lmao how fitting.

_Ugh._

Despite having what was literally called a "cold", Ada couldn't help but feel like at any moment she might slowly dissolve into a mass of magma, seeping and scorching into the dozen _aesthetic-moodboard-esque_ blankets that her beloved wife had stress-quilted at different points within the last several years, light swathes of chilling blues and whites, and thicker patches of blazing red and orange. Curled up on the sofa with the fire roaring was usually where she wanted to be on a winter's day, but when she herself felt hotter than the fire, a freezer with a side of liquid nitrogen might have been nice. She stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to sneeze again due to a loose thread of a bit of wool fluff. The slightest shuffle caused another bunch of scrunched up tissues to fall to the floor, most of them landing in the expertly-positioned bin beside her, only a few rogue ones scattering the floor. As she closed her eyes, the kitchen door creaked open again, a tall shadow falling across the floor as the pale blue light of the outside world mixed with the warm glow of the hearth.

" _Lanie?_ "

_"Leave me to die Glacier Face."_

" _I see you're awake_. How are you, Love?"

" _Dying._ Dead all over, plan my funeral, tell my wife I love her." With a pause, she then fixed her sentence, "I love you, see you in hell, I'll save you a throne, peace, bury me with Frankie."

"If you take your Braixen plush, how can I keep it to remember you?"

" _Her name is Frankie, babe._ "

"Frankie will sit proudly on your memorial."

"... Acceptable. Give her an umbrella though."

"Aye Aye."

With a tiny, highly restricted, salute, Adalaine sank back into the blankets, morphing into a mass of messy ginger curls with a groan as she disappeared down into the dark depths of DIY. She felt a gentle nudge of her shoulder, looking up to see that Clara had pulled the nearby stool over, and was gracefully perched on it

"Here... Give me your hand."

The taller woman leaned forward, gently propping her companion up, still cocooned in her blanket burrito, before sliding in beside her. A hand poked out from amongst the covers, which Clara took in her own gloved one. She pressed the bottom of an enamel mug against her open palm, stirring the liquid inside as the heat from Ada's hand slowly warmed it up.

"I feel like this is an abuse of my current state and enhanced magic."

"Shh, it's for your own good. Now," she brought a spoonful of the drink to her lips, making sure it was hot enough, "perfect. Drink up, sweetheart."

Clara aided the woman as she cautiously raised the mug to her lips, little by little downing the beverage.

"Mmm... That's _good_... What is it?"

"Echinacea tea with honey, it'll help."

" _Thank you so much._ "

"I couldn't just leave you, could I?- No I won't reconsider, don't give me that look. I married you once I'm hoping I don't have to do it again."

Ada stuck out her tongue, pulling her hand back into the burrito, then freezing.

"You can lie down, I'm going to stay here."

"If you stay here you'll catch my cold..."

"Then we can be sick together. Now come on, time to get some rest."

A couple of shuffles later and Ada was peering up at Clara, head propped on a pillow, dozily beaming up at her.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" 

"... I love you."

"I love you too Ada. Night night."

"Night..."

After only a few minutes the shorter woman had fallen fast asleep, snoring and sniffling lightly as Clara gently drew a hand through her hair, unknotting fiery curls from their tangled state, smoothing them across her, flaring across the pale satin surface.

For a fireball waiting to burst, she always slept so peacefully...

_Was that weird? Hopefully not._

She knew Ada would laugh about it at least, that she could count on.

...

_"What would you do without me, honestly you're the luckiest wife in the world."_

_"Don't go burning the sink again-"_

_"Nevermind I'm leaving and I'm taking the nice mug with me."_

_"Take that mug and you will rue the day you stood on this earth"_

_She'd just hit the floor "Bold of you to assume I'm going to walk then."_

"Idiot... Heh, my idiot though."

_Maybe luckiest wife in the world was an understatement._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday bby!! Hope this is okay and hope you had a brilliant day!! <3


End file.
